Prior to this invention, it was heretofore known to provide analgesic compositions having improved analgesic properties by combining .alpha.-d-propoxyphene with namoxyrate or indomethacin; for example, see United States No. 3,749,797 or Great Britian No. 1,278,040, respectively.